mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Those Gossipin' Men
'Summary' Aunt Bee, accused by Andy as being a hopeless gossip, sets out to prove that the men of Mayberry are even bigger rumormongers than the women. 'Plot' Aunt Bee is waiting in line at Walker's Drugstore, along with Emma Watson, Clara Lindsey and Opie. Emma tells the other ladies that when Milly Parsons walks into Church with blonde streaks, that she nearly dropped her hymnal. Clara even thinks that she adds the blonde streaks to her hair, just to impress their new Mailman. When Barney accidentally cuts his finger while cleaning his gun, and to keep it from getting infected, Andy comes in to get some Sulfa Powder. Aunt Bee asks if everything is all right, and that is when he says that Barney has "got a little scratch". He walks out and Emma Watson isn't quite convinced that it's just a little scratch, and she claims that he came running all the way over to get it? Fred then tells her that the Courthouse is just across the street. Aunt Bee and Clara Lindsey gets spread around town that he has shot and killed himself. Andy teases the ladies for believing such gossip. In response to the teasing, Aunt Bee decides to pull a prank on Andy to show that men gossip too. She spreads a rumor that a down-on-his-luck visiting shoe salesman is really a talent scout for the television show Manhattan Show Time. The men of Mayberry believe the rumor and visit the salesman with their bands and children hoping that one of them would be discovered. The salesman eventually leaves town after achieving record shoe sales. 'Notes/Trivia' *On the wall behind Andy's desk are upside down maps of Idaho and Nevada. *According to Barney, New York City is 900 miles from Mayberry. It's actually about 550 miles from New York City to Mt. Airy, NC (Andy's hometown where Mayberry comes from). *Floyd's son, Norman, auditions on the saxophone. He plays a selection from Saxomania. The boy is mentioned again in The Jinx. Later in the series, however, Floyd is said to have no children. * As Andy walks into the drug store, there is a TV Guide with Lucy on the cover. * This TV Guide cover is from 1954. Another mistake. * You can see the boom mic in the windshield of the car. *In The Merchant of Mayberry Barney requests size 10 and a half socks but in this episode he tells Wilbur Finch he wears a size 7 and a half B shoes. 'Quotes' Aunt Bee: "I suppose you think men aren't capable of gossip." Andy : "Oh, we're capable enough, it just doesn't come as natural to us." Aunt Bee: "According to you, the Lord made two sexes... men and blabbermouths." Andy: "That was well put." Gallery Gossip men 6.jpg Gossip men aunt be clara.jpg gossip men emma.jpg gossip men ladies.jpg Gossip men1.jpg Gossip men9.jpg gossip men11.jpg gossip men44.jpg Gossipin men 4.jpg gossipin men 8.jpg gossipin men 14.jpg gossipin men 15.jpg gossipin men 17.jpg gossipin men emma bee.jpg Gossipin men Jason hotel.jpg Gossipin men floyds son with sax.jpg gossipin men laughing ladies.jpg gossipin men salesalesman.jpg gossipin men salesman 11.jpg gossipin men1.jpg Gossopin men 5.jpg Gossopin men2.jpg Thosegossipmen.jpg Gossipin.jpg TheAndyGriffithShow19610116qq00 17 41qq00034.jpg Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 1